superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mysterious Moles
The Mysterious Moles is the thirteenth episode of the first season of the Super Friends. The story involved a jungle located almost as deep as the Earth's core. This jungle was inhabited by trees and rocks that can move about by themselves. Although it's unlikely that any episode from Season 1 ever received critical acclaim, this one certainly did not. This was mostly due to the absurdity of the story in general. Trees that can move about by themselves is one thing, at least plants are alive, however rocks also moving about all by themselves was pretty much viewed as silly by most viewers. On the other hand, the story is quite imaginative, and it featured some of the most unique antagonists the show had ever had, they were the Mole family, a middle-aged couple where the wife takes the strong role of leadership, lording over her husband, whereas the husband was a kind-hearted man. Minimus is also portrayed as a much stronger female than her weaker husband. The episode was fairly educational, as it taught viewers a little bit about science, such as speleology. There's even a little bit with Wonder Woman explaining how diamonds are formed. This episode is also the first episode of the Super Friends series to feature dinosaurs. They are also inhabitants of Molesville. It should be noted however, that they are only briefly shown, in one little cameo appearance, when Molesville is first shown on screen. After that, they are not seen again, which makes one wonder if they were actually in the script to appear at all, or if it was just something Alex Toth put into his storyboards simply to add something to the show. It's not entirely certain for sure, but dinosaurs are seen again in later episodes. This episode also features the first appearance of bats in this series. As many fans of the comic books know, Batman's entire look is based upon those nocturnal winged mammals. Also, there's a vehicle that fans of the comics might also recognize, the drillmobile, which is very similar to the Mighty Mole, the spelunking automobile of Cave Carson. Another thing of note about this episode, was that it featured an entirely different character design and voice actor for Colonel Wilcox. His voice actor sounded kind of like Norman Alden, although this is just a guess. John Stephenson had previously provided his voice for all of his other appearances. It's possible he was not available to record his lines for this episode. But even if he wasn't available to record, that still doesn't explain why Wilcox's character design was different. __TOC__ Synopsis While investigating the disappearance of a few air conditioners, the Super Friends discover an underground world populated by moving rocks and trees. The Super Friends also locate a couple named Minimus and Maximus Mole who are behind the air conditioner thefts. They are using special water from an underground lagoon to make trees and rocks steal the air conditioners for them. They want the air conditioners so that they can cool down an area near a crater so that they can have access to the crater's enormous supply of diamonds. Plot Summary Cast Locations * Gotham City **Hall of the Justice League **Power & Electric Company ** Graham's Bond Pty Ltd. (businesses, perhaps in Gotham) ** Crura Brnsii (businesses, perhaps in Gotham) * Cave County, in or near the Gotham City metropolitan area ** Mole residence ** Min & Max Trucking Co., Inc. **Fairyland Caves **Bottomless Cave ** Government Medical Research Laboratories, a medical agency of the United States Government. **Molesville in Bottomless Cave *Printing Plant (seen on a map) *Textile Factory (seen on a map) *Paper Factory (seen on a map) *Pharmaceutical Plant (seen on a map) * Antarctica * South Pole Vehicles *Batmobile * Wonder Woman’s Invisible Jet * Max Mole's Drillmobile Items * TroubAlert in the Hall of Justice *Justice League Monitor in the Hall of Justice * General information computer in the Hall of Justice * Batman’s Batropes Continuity Coming Soon! Continuity in Other Media Coming Soon! Episode Title The title of the episode; "The Mysterious Moles," refers to the Mole family, who were pretty mysterious until their plot was discovered. Also, their name was "Mole," obviously because they tunneled through the ground like moles. Notes *References: Pharmaceutical, textile, paper, printing, souvenirs, refreshments, golden tours, tyrannosaurus, stegosaurus, hadrosaur, tortoises, T-Rex, duck-billed dinosaur, orange stegosaurus, blue dinosaur, tortoise, mushroom, guns, carbon, heat, pressure, Lasso of Truth, clearing and cake. Quotes Coming Soon! References External links *The Mysterious Moles at the Internet Movie Database Category:Episodes Category:1973 Releases